


The Betrayer

by Greed Sennen (GreedSennen)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Arlathan, Bad Poetry, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Poetry, Elvhen, Elvhen Pantheon, Fan Poetry, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedSennen/pseuds/Greed%20Sennen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poetry I wrote about Fen'harel's betrayal. It's short, and a villanelle, and definitely not perfect. But I'm happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayer

Fen'harel, oh Fen'harel. Dread Wolf, you betrayed us.  
The destruction you've wrought, does it satisfy you?  
They are gone, silent, locked away.

They were nothing to you, merely superfluous.  
You laugh at them, a wolf's grin.  
Fen'harel, oh Fen'harel. Dread Wolf, you betrayed us.

With your trickery, you led the gods astray.  
Both called you brother, a friend.  
Now they are gone, silent, locked away.

Their children weep, their grief ubiquitous.  
Arlathan has fallen, and the children forget.  
Fen'harel, oh Fen'harel, Dread Wolf, you betrayed us.

The songs are gone with the closing of the doorway.  
The children forget who they are, their guides locked away.  
They are gone, silent, locked away.

Their children cry out, yet nothing is heard.  
"Dread Wolf take you." They say. How fitting.  
Fen'harel, oh Fen'harel. Dread Wolf, you betrayed us.  
They are gone, silent, locked away.


End file.
